


Yes, I miss her.

by wookieoogie



Series: (G)I-DLE crumbs [14]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Shuhua secretly comforting her, Soft Soojin, Soojin admitting her feelings, Soojin is upset, moonbyul radio show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookieoogie/pseuds/wookieoogie
Summary: Soojin being known as the "Tsundere" or "Ice princess" by everyone wasn't anymore surprising with all the interactions, fancams, variety shows, etc. that you would see. She's usually the one who's at the corner, silently observing and lightly laughing; slightly contributing to the conversations or having that poker/"I'm done" facial expressions-- most especially to their chaotic maknae, Shuhua.But the world melted when one day, on Byul's radio show, she admitted how she felt towards their maknae's undying-- if not annoyingly adorable --affection towards her.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua, Sooshu - Relationship
Series: (G)I-DLE crumbs [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100858
Comments: 13
Kudos: 138





	Yes, I miss her.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my Twitter: **[@wookieoogie](https://twitter.com/wookieoogie)**. I always do random polls for my stories. Watch out for that!
> 
> Drop comments/requests/suggestions on my curiouscat: **[wookieoogie](https://curiouscat.qa/wookieoogie)**. My answers are always posted on Twitter, too!

_"Jjin ah! Are you free? I'm going to eat some hotpot. Wanna join?"_

Soojin read the message one more time before she replied that she wasn't available. A small pout was on her lips before she placed her phone back into her pocket and went out of the car. She wondered how Shuhua could miss her schedule. But to be fair, she tried recalling if she ever mentioned it to the younger girl either. Still, she would admit that she's slightly upset about it.

Just a little.

Really. 

Well, maybe a tiny bit more upset. 

She shook her head lightly as she grabbed onto the glass door and pushed it. The nation's girl crush instantly looked up and greeted her with a charming smile. 

"Ah, Soojin ah! Right on time!" Moonbyul stood up and pulled the chair for Soojin, as the gentlewoman she is. 

Soojin bowed her head slightly and whispered ' _gomawo_ ' before she made herself comfortable, wearing the headphones and checking if the sound was loud enough for her. Moonbyul, on the other hand, went back to her chair and settled herself. She faked a cough to lightly push aside the awkward situation while she read the script for today's radio show. 

The flow went well with Soojin promoting (G)I-DLE and their recent comeback. A few questions and jokes here and there to create a vibrant and comfortable mood.

Soojin was honestly enjoying the show despite her reserved nature. It also helped that this was a radio show, and she does not have to move a lot unlike in any TV shootings. Nonetheless, the camera for the radio show still made her shy and a little cautious. 

Everything was going smooth until Soojin noticed the smirk on Byul's face. She restrained herself from raising one of her questioning brows, curious what made the latter smirk from reading the script. Just then, Byul looked at Soojin knowingly and casually read what's written on the paper. 

"It was asked here, Soojin ah, if Shuhua was jealous that you are here with me?"

Soojin thought for a moment, "Actually just now.." She trailed off, a shy and faded sad smile ghosting around her lips. Moonbyul seemed to notice that but encouraged her to continue. "I had a short break in the car, and Shuhua texted me if I would like to join her for a hotpot."

"Oh! It says here that Shuhua is Soojin's fan."

"Yeah. And well, Shuhua doesn't know that I have a radio--"

"Ah, you mean audio?"

"Dae, dae, audio! Shuhua doesn't know about my audio schedule today." A soft, sad smile hinted Soojin's lips again as the thought occurred once more. 

Moonbyul chuckled, "Oh, she doesn't know? Why? Don't you guys have a shared calendar?" She teased.

Soojin immediately replied, without thinking, "I think she has lost interest in me."

Moonbyul pretended to be shocked and laughed. "Really? Are you upset?"

Soojin was taken aback. For a moment there she did not know what to reply, but her mouth might have been faster than how her brain processed the question that she instantly said, with an upset tone, 'Yes!!"

Moonbyul was surprised at the sudden confession. Realizing what just happened, both of them laughed out loud, with Soojin looking slightly embarrassed with her sudden admittance. 

"Well, let's be honest ~~(~~ _ ~~lezzbianest)~~ __"_ Moonbyul continued, "At first everything seemed annoying, right? It's something like an obsession. Shuhua was obsessed with you, like she is your fan. At first, it was annoying or tiring."

"Yes..." Soojin replied softly with a nod. "Because she's too.. you know..." She shook Moonyul's hand to say _'you know what I mean.'_

Getting the cue, Byul added, "Too clingy?"

"Yes!"

"But you're upset now."

Soojin's eyes looked down and her sad smile went back. "Yeah, well now, I was a little upset." She looked back at Moonbyul and despite trying to hide the sadness in her expression with a smile, it was visible especially in her eyes. 

"Because she did not know what you were doing?" Moonbyul reiterated.

"Yeah..." Soojin sighed. "But then she asked me earlier if I wanted to eat with her so—"

"—So she is still thinking about you." 

A soft blush crossed Soojin's cheeks. "Yeah."

"Aaahh...." Moonbyul then pointed at the camera and asked Soojin to make a message for Shuhua. 

Soojin laughed nervously and shyly before she fixed herself, eyes focused on the lens. "Well, Shuhua ah...uhm...how was your hotpot?" A soft, embarrassed laugh escaped her lips before she continued, "Sorry I was not able to join you, I'm currently in a radio show. Next time, we'll eat together!"

The show continued afterward with more promotions and casual conversations. They wrapped it up with Soojin introducing (G)I-DLE once again to the audience before finally going off-air. Moonbyul was grateful for her guest and together with the staff, they all went out to eat dinner, with Soojin slightly hesitant about it since she thought of going home early to rest, and of course, to see Shuhua. But then again, who could escape the nation's girl crush's charms? They all worked hard and the staffs were nice to hang out with. Eventually, Soojin gave up and with a roll of her eyes, she just agreed. 

* * *

It was past 11 PM when the dinner ended. Soojin was honestly tired of all the activities they had in the restaurant. Recalling them, however, made her smile and sigh in content. She enjoyed the karaoke and little games Byul prepared to get to know each other more. She was impressed at how Byul was so caring and thoughtful, especially with the staff. She shared with her once that she does not want anyone to get left behind. Byul also added that Solar taught her that most. With the mention of Solar, Soojin then noticed the change of tone and aura in Byul. Though momentarily, she did spot how Byul turned soft and raw. 

Soojin woke up from her trance when the driver announced that they arrived already at their dorm. Whispering a _'thank you_ ' to the driver, Soojin slowly went out of the van and dabbled with her keys. She wondered if Miyeon and Shuhua were asleep by this time since the windows did not show any signs of light inside. the two always slept late recently, but they had a lot of work as well so she concluded that they must be tired. 

Softly, she opened the door and entered their dorm; Haku, and Mata sleeping peacefully on their little beds at the corner. 

"Kyeopta..."

A soft yawn escaped Soojin's lips. Her eyes were heavy and she swore that anytime soon she's honestly going to pass out. Another yawn threatened to get to her but before she was able to do so, she almost tripped at the sofa if it wasn't for the hand that grabbed her arm. 

"Careful!" It was said in a hushed, but very demanding tone. "You okay, unnie?"

Soojin turned her head to the owner of the voice and was met with a large, puppy-liked eye that was staring at her. For a moment, Soojin wasn't able to utter a word but instead nodded her head in response. The latter squinted her eyes to examine her before she was satisfied and patted her head playfully. The gesture warmed Soojin's heart and a soft smile drew on her lips. 

"Why are you still awake?" Soojin asked, untying her boots in the process. 

"I was waiting for you!" Shuhua hush-yelled excitedly. 

"Really?" Though Soojin may not admit it, she was glad that Shuhua did wait for her even though it's already late. It felt like she was not alone, that someone will always be there waiting for her; it felt like... _home_. 

_'She's home.'_

"And I'm hungry," Shuhua added casually.

"Mwo?!" Soojin stared at her. "Didn't you had a hot pot earlier?"

Surprisingly, and naturally, Soojin was already walking towards the kitchen with Shuhua following behind. "Were you not satisfied with the food there?" She asked, the pan already settled on the stove. She did not even decide what to cook yet for Shuhua, but her instinct was telling her of something light and snack-y. Pancakes, maybe? 

_'This looked like a breakfast meal.'_

Shuhua, on the other hand, sat on the stool with her elbows propped on the counter and her face on top of her hands. She was smiling the whole time as she watched Soojin move around the kitchen and talking nonsense about how she's not full yet. She would just respond gleefully with a yes here, yes there, and yes everywhere with Soojin's every question, making the latter roll her eyes in an annoying but amusing way.

"Shuhua," Soojin called, placing the plate in front of the maknae before putting the pancakes.

"Yes?"

Soojin settled herself first beside Shuhua before she continued, "Do you..."She bit her lip, "Do you... Uhm..."

Shuhua was enjoying the pancakes Soojin made for her but she paused when the latter seemed to hesitate about something. She turned her body towards the taller girl and lighlty encouraged her to speak, letting her know that she's listening. 

Soojin was usually quiet for a few moments before she would share something personal. Shuhua had been, so far, Soojin's confidant especially at night where there would only be the two of them at the kitchen. Shuhua never faltered with making Soojin comfortable, especially during their trainee days even with the language barrier between them. She even recalled how Shuhua would actively listen to her stories, despite the fact that she was only learning Korean at that time, and she barely understood sentences. Soojin greatly appreciated that. She appreciates Shuhua's willingness to listen and the hard work she's putting into learning Korean. She even remembered how the girl would proudly tell her sentences she learned. 

The memories flooded Soojin's chest with warmth, and at the same time sadness. Shuhua was previously getting distant with her-- less clingy, at least, but still clingy--and Soojin was already thinking ahead of herself. She missed Shuhua's annoying--if not adorable--affection towards her. 

Shuhua noticed how Soojin was quiet longer than she used to, so she moved closer to the girl and rested her head on her shoulder. "Unnie ah..." she started with her cute pitched voice. "Whatever you are thinking, Shuhua will always be here for you!" With a click of her tongue and her hand playfully making the handsome pose, Shuhua reassured Soojin that she won't judge, nor even leave her. 

Soojin rested her head on top of Shuhua's and chuckled, finding the maknae amusing as always. 

"Gomawo..."

Sneakily, Shuhua ate a piece of pancake and replied _'no problem_ ' while she chewed on her food. 

There were a few seconds of comfortable silence around them, with only the clinking of silverware and Shuhua's chewing decorated the atmosphere. 

"I just miss you..."

Shuhua almost choked on her water as Soojin whispered those words. She had to cough a few times, not believing what she heard before she looked at Soojin.

Soojin was too embarrassed to look back. Her cheeks getting pink. 

"Jinjja?!" Shuhua replied, her tone really, REALLY amused. "Jjin ah soft hours~ What an uwu~" Shuhua lovingly replied before pulling Soojin into her arms. Soojin pretended to push her away but eventually succumbed to the maknae's warmth. She REALLY missed the younger girl's affection after all. 

"Please only have your attention to me," Soojin whispered, so soft that it only sounded like a hushed sigh. She did wish, however, that Shuhua did not hear that-- a little. She would be too embarrassed if the younger girl teased her about it. Not that she wouldn't love it, but she's really shy.

"Did you say something?" Shuhua asked, playfully cradling Soojin in her arms. 

Soojin shook her head in response, a soft yawn escaping her lips. 

The night stretched further and the two just rested in each other's embrace. Soojin almost completely falling asleep in the comfort of her _home,_ while Shuhua remained an arm around Soojin, and the other caressing her hair. A few more minutes and Soojin was completely in her dream world.

Shuhua found the sleeping Soojin incredibly adorable. She would have to wake the older girl in a while so they could properly lie down in their beds and have a good rest. But for now, she wanted to savor the little moment with her. They barely had the chance to be like this for a while, and she was over-the-top happy and grateful. 

She planted a soft kiss on Soojin's forehead and lingered there for a few minutes, closing her eyes in the process and inhaling Soojin's sweet and comforting scent. 

_'She's wearing the perfume I gave her.'_ She thought, a soft smile drawing her lips. 

Recalling what the older girl whispered earlier, Shuhua gazed at Soojin with her most loving and caring eyes.

_"I only see you."_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my first ever SooShu story, and I hope that you would love it, as much as I love those two adorable human beings! I am a recent Neverland, and as much as I want to talk about (G)I-DLE, let's focus on these two for now. 
> 
> I appreciate every Kudos and feedbacks on my stories! ^-^
> 
> Here's the link for all you who wants to watch it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=22Q1dZtHA5s&;list=WL&index=20&t=5s
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
